


Cop Car

by WellDoneBeca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Car, F/M, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: The back of a cop car is one of the weirdest places to fall in love. That didn’t stop Gendry, though, and if he could, he would do it all over again.





	Cop Car

“You’re insane,” Gendry threw his head back, glancing at the couple of grumpy cops outside the car.

Honestly, they weren’t supposed to be there. Okay, alright, everyone who gets arrested says that they aren’t supposed to be there, but come on, have a little faith.

It was all Arya’s idea. Since she was a kid, she loved seeing planes. There was something about imagining where people were going and what they were going to do there, and being in a family as influential and wealthy as the Starks, she actually had the opportunity in indulging in it. It was her who suggested it as an option when Gendry asked where she wanted to go after their picnic date. Arya didn’t even care about the ‘no trespassing’ signs, even after he had pointed out it could bring the two trouble. She just wanted to show him what she loved seeing, and he couldn’t think of protesting.

There was something about how the blue lights hit her grey eyes, bringing up all the freedom inside her that had hypnotised him, so much so that he didn’t think of the possibility that the two would go to jail. His friends would totally laugh at him if they heard what had happened, he was being arrested just for wanting to see planes! Out of all the reasons, he was going to prison for a date.

But, honestly, his friends were the least of his problems.

“What’s that face for?” Arya asked, her tone so light that she didn’t even sound like someone who was being arrested.

“Your dad’s gonna kill me.”

The laugh the girl let out made his heart swell inside his chest and his stomach to fill up with butterflies. She was so beautiful and so free, how could that be real?

“No, he won’t,” she pressed her cheek on his shoulder.

The car wasn’t so small, but she had made sure to sit real close to him, and if it wasn’t for the cuffs around their wrists he would probably be reaching to hold her hand by now.

“Yes, he will,” Gendry insisted. “He’s gonna cut my head right off my shoulders and put it on a spike in front of your mansion.”

Arya shook her head, snorting in a laugh that just made him blush.

“Who do you think my dad is? Tywin Lannister?”

He just rolled his eyes, glancing outside the window to the two cops standing away.

“What are they doing?” she asked.

He squeezed his eyes, trying to see what was in the policeman’s hand, and quickly identified it when he put it against his ear.

“I think they are calling someone.”

Arya only made an understanding face, shrugging it off, and turned to him once again.

“Would you do it again?” she whispered into his ear.

Gendry turned around abruptly and his breath got caught in his chest when he realised her face was just a few inches from his.

“Huh?” he asked, foolishly staring into her eyes.

“Would you do this again?” Arya smiled.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Please.”

She smiled even more, leaning closer and rubbing her nose on his gently.

“Gendry…” she whispered.

“Yeah?” he asked, almost hypnotised.

Arya leant a __bit __closer to him, but the two of them jumped when the door of the car was abruptly opened and the Asian man that had handcuffed the two leant to look at them.

“Come out. You’re free to go.”

The girl had a surprised smile on her face when leaving the car, but Gendry was just relieved. He didn’t want to go to jail.

“Thank you, officer,” he affirmed. “Thank you very much.”

He just raised his eyebrow, opening a tiny grin.

“Don’t thank me. Thank her father.”

Gendry’s eyes widened before he cringed. Shit.

He would have to face Mr Stark.

* * *

Gendry drove to Arya’s house very hesitantly, almost not wanting to get there. He was ready to hear anything from her father, from a sermon to a straight-up restraining order he got super fast from his very expensive lawyers that said that neither he nor his descendants could come closer than a thousand miles from any member of their family ever again.

When he finally parked inside the property, his old grey Ford Taurus contrasting with the whole aesthetic of the mansion, both Mr and Mrs Stark were waiting outside the door, and he could see her two younger brothers – Bran and Rickon – peeking from the closest window.

“Good evening, Mr Stark,” Gendry said, trying to sound at least decent. “Lovely night isn’t it?”

“To watch planes? Sure.”

His hot face was cold right by the time Eddard finished talking, and he couldn’t even glance at Catelyn, who stood behind her husband with a serious face.

“Dad…” Arya started.

“I’ll talk to you when we’re inside, go with your mother.”

Arya didn’t protest, only looking down and complying, leaving the teen alone with the older man.

“Mr Stark, look…”

“No need to apologise,” Eddard interrupted him. “I know my own kids, and Arya isn’t easy. I’m glad it was trespassing to watch planes fly and not hitting the car on a post, honestly.”

Gendry relaxed. ‘_Okay. That wasn’t bad, he wasn’t reacting so badly.’_

“You’re not even asking who proposed it?” he suggested.

The man shook his head, not close to seeming impressed.

“Again, I know my own kids. Just know that I’m letting you off the hook with this one, you have to stop letting Arya manipulate you so easily, boy. Next time I won’t be so cool.”

The teen confirmed, this time flushing all over again.

“Thank you, sir.”

Eddard was ready to turn around and enter when an idea seemingly popped into his head.

“Well, what new things did you learn today?”

The boy didn’t have to think. His answer could have been that he learnt Arya was absolutely bonkers. Or that he should never trespass again. Or that policemen don’t really like teens, especially when they are giggly. Or that Mr Stark probably had a great sweet talk to get them off that one easily. But it was none of those.

“That I'll do anything stupid for Arya all over again.”

That was probably not what the father wanted to hear, but he didn’t act surprised.

“Yes, you will, kid. Yes, you will.”


End file.
